


Lips

by yassdee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassdee/pseuds/yassdee
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 23





	Lips

Lips

Lately, Hinata has had a certain fascination with a particular pair of lips. He would find himself staring and his conversation petering out at lunch when said lips were wrapped around a straw violently sucking down the day’s milk choice. He would startle awake when shoved along with the comment “Boke Hinata, let’s practice.” He didn’t think, he hoped Kageyama didn’t notice. 

He started accidentally walking his bike into Kageyama when they were walking home because he was so focused on the juicy orbs, gaining a knock on his head and a “Watch what you are doing dumbass.” Kageyama was so oblivious he thought.

His dreams were filled with those lips drinking, yelling, talking...He could glimpse the pink insides, that juicy tongue. “I’m screwed,” though Hinata.

He startled awake a couple of times in class to laughter with “yama…” on his lips.

It was bound to be noticed. But hopefully not yet...


End file.
